Lemonade Mouth contiued
by lemonadelover101
Summary: What happens after Breakthrough? fame? stardom? fights? or even romance? Follow Lemonade Mouth through all of it and you might be surprised at what happens in the weeks after Breakthrough. COMPLETELY LEMONADE MOUTH! Wen/Olivia maybe Mo/Charlie or Mo/Scott
1. Chapter 1

**A/N COMPLETELY LEMONADE MOUTH NOT GOOD LUCK CHARLILE! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story! All belong to their rightful owners! K so this is my first story it's mainly about Wen and Olivia but I might add Charlie/Mo too, it's right after they performed Breakthrough it's probably gonna be a couple chappies enjoy! Review! **

**Wen's POV**: I couldn't believe it we had just performed at Madison Square Garden!

I gave high 5's all around and warmly embraced Olivia but then quickly pulled away my face red as a cherry (**A/N yeah cherry I really didn't want to do tomato)** luckily everyone's parents (or step-moms or Grandmas) walked in and saved me from having to face a flustered Olivia.

"Wen"! I'm so proud!" My dad practically shouted "Thanks dad" I replied a little embarrassed at his outburst.

Sydney looked like she wanted to say something too, but held it back. I knew she still wasn't sure how I felt about her in the house.

Honestly with some encouragement from Olivia I had gotten used to Sydney and more or less accepted her.

It wasn't perfect but it was bearable.

And I had quickly gotten over the surprise and shock of the change into having another mom-like figure in the house (as my dad put it).

Little did I know over the course of the next couple weeks things would change even more.

**Olivia's POV:** "Wow" I thought to myself "I did it" I performed at Madison Square Garden!"

I smiled into the mic and waved good-bye to the huge crowd.

Wen, Mo, Stella, Scott, Charlie and me walked offstage I gave Stella and Mo high-fives before being pulled into a tight hug from Wen my heart raced wildly, and my face turned a bright red, Wen quickly released me, his face as red as mine.

I was about to say something to Wen, when thank god everyone's families walked in saving me from what would have been a VERY awkward conversation.

"Hi Gram" I said happily "Oh Olivia I'm so proud of you" Gram said proudly "Thanks Gram" I replied giving her a hug.

I looked up when I heard Wen's dad shouting but realized he was just saying he was proud of Wen, I noticed Wen looking a little embarrassed, so I gave him a small smile, he smiled widely in return and my heart felt like it would bust out of my chest, it was beating that fast.

"What?" I thought to myself "No Olivia, you don't like Wen like that your just friends that's IT!" I thought to myself forcefully, even though I knew in my heart it wasn't true, I knew I had developed a crush on him a long time ago, but I doubted he felt the same, he just understands me.

But still I reasoned he had said he believed in me and had said he liked it when I smiled, when he had said that I had really thought he was going to kiss me.

"Oh stop it Olivia" I said to myself. I quickly jumped out of my thoughts and smiled at Gram thinking about how amazing this night had been.

I knew I had to write my dad. After the first letter I had sent him last week he had wrote back within a day so now we had formed a pen-pal like relationship this was one change I was happy about!

Too bad I didn't know what changes awaited me in the coming weeks...

**soooooooo what did ya think? Please review!**


	2. Managers and Limos

**A/N k first off everybody thanks for reviewing! This time I'll do the spacing right, thanks to xXCanaryXx , and Citrus Productions for telling me how to do it thanks! :) Also this is about 2 weeks after Breakthrough, enjoy! **

**Wens POV:** "So Stella any concerts this week?" I asked

"I dunno let me check, but seriously guys with Miss Reznick **A/N wasn't completely sure how to spell the music teachers name sorry if it's wrong!** Back at school and us already busy with practicing we don't have any time to check things like that!"

"Yeah I agree with Stella" Mo stated "We're completely disorganized!"

Well what should we do" Charlie asked

"We get a manager DUH!" Stella replied in a slightly annoyed tone

"How do you even GET a manager?" I asked

"Look at the classified ads in the paper?" Olivia guessed.

Stella replied "Well honestly I have no idea but that's what the internets for right? I'll look later, anyway we do have a show to go do, come on the limo will pick us up in an hour.

"Ok" we all said in unison. "Wait a LIMO!

**Olivia's POV:** I sat on the comfortable leather seats of the limo yep a LIMO!

I couldn't believe it a limo, a long sleek black limo with a driver and everything!

I was sitting next to Wen in the very back we were the only one's there.

Everyone else was in the front.

We were on our way to a concert in New York , after we performed Breakthrough a couple weeks ago we had been practicing and doing concerts all the time.

Right now we were on a short tour for about a month and a half.

I looked out the window and saw brightly lit streets "Pretty right?"

Wen said making me jump, "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you!" Wen quickly apologized

"It's ok it really is beautiful." I said

Then neither of us said anything just sat there looking straight into each other's eyes my heart pounding.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there neither of us moving Wen slowly starting leaning in until Stella yelled from the front "We're here!" waking both me and Wen from our trance

"Ummmmm" Wen stammered "Let's go guys!" Mo said opening the door

"Right" I said getting out of the limo my heart still racing from what had almost happened between me and Wen.

I tried to get it out of my mind I needed to focus!

"It's showtime" Stella said and we walked into the arena and started to play.

**Wen's POV:** "Wow "was all I thought as I stared into Olivia's eyes.

We were on our way to the concert and Olivia and I were the only one's sitting in the back of the limo.

Her eyes were really pretty I thought to myself

I noticed we were really close.

My heart raced I slowly leant forward when Stella interrupted by screaming "We're here"

Ruining my chance I had known for a while I had liked Olivia as a lot more than a friend.

I couldn't believe I had come that close to kissing Olivia!

We walked slowly to the arena we were playing at.

As I walked in facing the crowd I knew I was definitely going to try and kiss Olivia again

**Sooooooo? Tell me what you think! I'll be updating soon! And in the next chapter there will definitely be Mo/Charlie promise! :)  
><strong>


	3. Sickness and Awkwardness Part 1

**K third chapter! This one will still have Olivia x Wen fluff but will mainly focus on Scott/Mo and Charlie/Mo! Enjoy! :) This is one day after the last chapter.**

_**Olivia's POV: **I sat in the hotel room completely disappointed, we were only in New York for one more day and I was sick! _

_This was the only day we would be able to relax and sightsee before we flew to Pennsylvania for our next concert._

_And I had the flu!_

_I looked up when my fellow band mates walked into my hotel room._

"_How are you feeling Olivia? Wen asked I could hear the concern in his voice_

"_Awful" I replied miserably _

"_We don't have to sight see Olivia we would much rather stay here with you" Stella stated_

"_No guys its fine don't let me stop you" I said_

"_Are you sure Olivia?" Mo said_

"_Yeah guys go have fun, its ok" I said, I was about to say more but I started coughing loudly before I could continue._

"_I'm staying with you" Wen stated _

"_Really I'm fine, Wen you can go with the others" I replied, even though having him to myself for the whole day sounded like a good idea_

"_No I'm staying with you" He said and I heard the certainty in his voice and knew he really was staying_

"_Well if you insist…" _

_**Mo's POV:** "I'm still not sure we should have left Olivia" I said to Scott we were walking hand in hand _

_down Times Square we had just left the hotel deciding to walk around and see where it took us _

"_Come on she'll be fine besides Wen's with her can't wait to see how that turns out" Scott said chuckling._

"_I guess you're right, it just stinks she can't be with us" I replied_

_I looked around everyone was moving in different directions all somewhere to go when I spotted someone in the hordes of people._

"_Charlie!" I called out, he turned around and smiled I motioned with my hand for him to walk over. _

_Charlie ran across the street and came over to us._

"_Hi Charlie!" I said with a smile on my face _

"_Hi Mo oh hey Scott" I noticed he said my name with much more enthusiasm than Scott's._

"_Care to join us?" I asked Charlie I gave a sideways glance to Scott and noticed Scott was eyeing Charlie distastefully _

"_Um sure I guess" Charlie said I saw he was shifting from side to side uncomfortably_

"_Ok then let's go" I said walking forward both guys walked on either side of me you could almost taste the awkwardness in the air _

"_This might be difficult" I thought silently to myself _

**Ok that was the first part I'll do the second part later review! :D**


	4. Sickness and Awkwardness Part 2

**Everyone thanks for reviewing! Ok chapter four! This is now back to sick Olivia and Wen taking care of her Enjoy :) **

**Olivia's POV:**

"uhhhhhhhhh" I moaned and removed my head from the toilet yes I had just puked in the toilet.

I felt like someone was hammering at my forehead

. "Here" Wen said handing me a glass of orange juice

**A/N no idea if that helps that's just what my dad used to give me if I was sick. **

"Thanks Wen" I said gulping the sweet drink down.

"No problem do you need medicine or anything?" Wen said I could tell he was concerned

"No Wen its fine trust me I actually feel a lot better" I told him not wanting to make him worry.

Even though I really did feel better and it felt good to have him so worried

"Well do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked

"Sure" I replied

"Ok I'll be right back" And he left to go down to the lobby

Meanwhile I thought about everything.

I really did like him being so concerned about me it was nice usually we were surrounded by our band mates.

All of a sudden I really wished I wasn't sick then I'd be able to really spend time with Wen, like going for a walk not having him watching me puke.

I sighed wondering what was taking so long,

I settled back into my comfy bed and looked at the ceiling fan.

The more I thought of it the more I seriously wished that Stella hadn't interrupted me and Wen back in the limo.

I was now determined that as soon as I was better I would make a move.

**Mo's POV: **

"That looks cool" I said looking at a window display and trying to break the tension between Charlie and Scott

"Yeah I guess" Scott replied but I could tell he was annoyed

"Ok that's it" I snapped

"What's it?" Charlie asked I could tell he was surprised at my outburst

"This!" I said gesturing at the two of them

"You guys are driving me crazy!" I yelled

"Scott" I said looking at him

"I know your obviously jealous but there is NOTHING going on between me and Charlie!" I yelled

"And Charlie listen I like you a lot but I'm with Scott!" I said my voice getting quieter

"Well I'm not so sure you are Mo" And with that Scott walked away

And I felt my heart breaking, completely shocked I looked at Charlie than quickly ran away feeling

tears fill my eyes.

**Well? I know suspense but don't worry next chapter there will be kissing for sure but between whom? Hehe cliffly don't worry its spring break for me (but next week state testing or as we call them MSP's) so I'll update a lot :)**


	5. Confessions and Secrets Revealed

**Ok everybody last chapter enjoy peeps! :D this is one day after my last chapter**

**Olivia's POV: **

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Wen asked

"Yeah seriously I'm fine anyway I need to talk to Mo something happened she's was quiet the whole plane ride."

**A/N they just got off a plane in Pennsylvania and are at another hotel preparing for a concert later on.**

With that said I walked out of my hotel room and knocked on Mo's room next to mine

"Mo!" I called

"Yeah" She answered

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Yeah one sec" she replied and opened the door her eyes looked puffy like she'd been crying.

I walked in and sat on the bed

"What's up?" she asked I could tell she was trying to be casual but her voice cracked

"What happened while I was sick Mo?" I asked gently

Mo broke down crying and told me everything that had happened

"I'm sorry Mo I really am" I said

"It's ok it's not your fault Scott's a jerk" she said

"You should talk to Charlie and Scott Mo." I told her

"I know, I will" she replied I knew she was nervous about it

"Well good luck with Charlie" I said

"And Scott" I added

**A/N heehee punny DevilishDesire gave the inspiration for that thanks good luck Charlie ;)**

"Yeah and good luck with Wen" she replied a grin on her face

"wha-wha-what?" I said my cheeks turning bright red

"Oh come on" She said playfully punching my shoulder

"Her sprits sure lifted quickly" I thought to myself

"Well bye" I said uncomfortably

"See ya" She said

I hurriedly walked to my room and got changed into my outfit for our concert then I walked out of the door my palms sweating.

I quickly walked over to Wen's hotel room and knocked.

**Mo's POV: **

After my conversation with Olivia I first changed into my costume for the concert then walked over to Scott's room and knocked.

He answered the door quickly his face fell when he saw me

"We need to talk Scott" I said and briskly walked into his room

"As I'm guessing you're probably aware of Scott were done!" I said

"Ok" He said simply

Now that hurt only ok he was NOT about to get the best of me

"Well? Is that it?" He asked

"Well aren't you going to ask if you're out of the band" I said trying to get some emotion out of him

"What?" He yelled

"Ahem yelling won't get you anywhere Scott" I said turning to the door

"Wait!" He said

"Mo I'm sorry! Am I out of the band?" he said

Wow I was enjoying this more than I thought I was

And here's the thing I wasn't sure if he should be out of the band I knew that my band mates would let the decision be mine because it was me he had hurt so my answer was:

"Well…. maybe give me time to think about it"

"Exactly how much time?" he asked

"After our concert"

"Ok then anyway I need to get changed" He said through clenched teeth

"Ok bye Scott" And I left satisfied, but I knew I still had to talk to Charlie and that I was dreading

**Still Mo's POV**

Next I walked to Charlie's room and knocked on his door he opened it he was already dressed for the concert too.

"Hi Charlie listen we need to talk" I told him much more nicely then I had to Scott

"Ok what about?" I was positive he knew what it was about but didn't say anything

"Listen Charlie I know you're not over me but I just don't like you like that at least not now maybe I might but not now. I told him gently

"I know Mo I heard it before" I knew he was really disappointed

"I'm sorry Charlie" I almost whispered then gently kissed his cheek

"Bye Charlie" I said getting up from where I was sitting.

Charlie seemed at a loss for words then he smiled and said

"It's ok Mo its ok I can wait I'll see you later"

"Ok Charlie" And I walked out the door smiling a smile I hadn't for a long time and I knew what my decision for whether Scott was going to stay in the band or not and I smiled again thinking about that

**Olivia's POV:**

"Hey Olivia!" Wen said and he smiled brightly making my heart flutter

"Hi Wen we need to talk" I said nervously

"Oh ok sure sit down" He said and gestured to a chair by the window

"Thanks" I said and sat down

"Listen Wen I-I-I- I like you a lot more than a friend" I said feeling like I was about to throw up

"Olivia I-I like you too" He seemed just as nervous as me

Then I noticed he was leaning forward but this time unlike in the limo I was confident

When our lips connected my heart stopped my arms weaved around his neck and his hands were firmly planted on my sides

"Yo guys you in there? We have to get to the concert!" Stella yelled pounding on the door

Wen and I quickly spilt apart blushing but this time we stood up together hands intertwined and walked out the door

The first thing our band mates said when we walked out the door was antiquate "Finally!"

When we got to the stadium, Wen with him offering me his hand said to me

"Girlfriend?"

And I replied nodding with a smile on my face and my hand in his

"Yeah Wen definitely girlfriend "

And we walked on stage together.

Mo's POV:

As I walked off stage I knew what Scott was about to ask me he walked up quickly and asked

"So? Am I in the band or not?

And I replied "Yeah Scott you still are vengeance shouldn't be the thing to kick you out of the band but be careful I'll be looking for a good reason very closely.

**The end! Thanks everyone for reviewing and please still review! I'll be writing a new story for something really soon! :D  
><strong>


End file.
